Soft Like Snow
by lamp-of-hetalia
Summary: Random events in the lives of APH America and APH Canada. AmeCan, CanAme.


Soft like snow

Hard as ice

Makes a lover

Twice as nice

Soft Like Snow

Matthew had been sleeping for a while now, and Alfred wanted nothing more than to follow him into the blissful array of dreams that awaited him in slumber. Slight insomnia had been plaguing him as of late, and he was having trouble focusing on sleeping. Lightly as to not wake the other, Alfred ghosted his fingertips over Matthew's exposed side, causing the sleeping beauty to quake. The elder always fawned over the porcelain skin, nearly unflawed. Nearly. Mattie fidgeted under his fingers, turning over, to leave Alfred facing his back. Scar tissue protruded roughly from the otherwise perfection that was his lover. A bit timidly, he ran his finger over it, feeling the disruption of skin under his touch. Each scar, each deviation of the perfection showed the pain Alfred inflicted years ago, the pain Mattie ignored and hid behind a soft smile and gentle touch. For his sake.

"Alfred?" Mattie rolled over to face Alfred, blinking to adjust to the darkness.

"Is something wrong?" A stray curl fell over his face. Alfred smiled and brushed the strand behind his ear, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"No." Muscular arms then pulled Matthew to their owner, wrapping him in a secure hold. The smaller sighed and fell hopelessly back into dreams. Soft breath comforted tan skin, reassuring Alfred. Mattie was here. Mattie was with him. Mattie loved him.

Hard as Ice

"No." Mattie turned away from the intruding man, taking another sip from his beer. Said man didn't seem to like this answer, and inched closer to the blond.

"Come on baby, I'm sure that boyfriend of yours won't mind." His voice hung on the third word, elongating it slightly to presumably prove his point.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Mattie faced him this time.

"I doubt you could, cutie." A greasy finger trailed its way up Mattie's thigh only to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me, I'm warning you." Mattie began inching away.

"HAH. I don't see your boyfriend anywhere. He's not here to protect his little lamb, now is he?" The stranger slurred, leaning in a bit too close for Mattie's liking.

"Alfred is here." Mattie stood up and went to walk away, but was pulled back by a rough hand on his shoulder.

"LOOK HERE SWEETHEART—"

Alfred walked out of the restroom only to see Matthew putting another man in a choke hold. Sighing, he walked slowly toward the commotion as the guards came and tried to break it up, only to have one of their noses broken by the Canadian. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. This was going to be another one of those nights.

Makes a Lover

Tan on white, dancing pigments; sweat slicked skin colliding. Pale lips crushed already swollen ones, panting when broken.

"Mattie," Alfred groaned, "I can't take much more of this, dude. Hurry up."

In response, Mattie led a trail of kisses down the other's body, hooking his thumbs in Alfred's pants and swiftly pulling them down, grinning at the hissing noise Alfred let out when his arousal made contact with the cold air. The Canadian placed a soft kiss on the tip, followed by a few nips at the base before trailing his tongue slowly up the length. He could hear Alfred whimpering and smiled, finally taking him into his mouth. A sharp intake of air was followed by a full-blown moan when Mattie began bobbing up and down.

Alfred really couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his hips involuntarily bucking up into his brother's mouth. A strong hand roughly pushed them down, keeping them in place while continuing to tease his weeping erection. A tight heat began to pool in Alfred's abdomen and by now he had been reduced to a moaning, quivering mess; his eyes screwed shut and his hand gripping his lover's hair. Blue eyes shot open as Mattie sped up, bringing Alfred over the top. With one final bob, he came, white stars dancing across his vision. There was a loud 'pop' that resounded when Mattie took his mouth from the protruding organ.

"You're terrible." Alfred panted. A smirk crawled across the smaller man's face as he brought himself up and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"You love me."

Twice as Nice

Fireworks burst overhead, splattering the night sky with shades of red, white, and blue.

"Thank you." Alfred smiled softly into Mattie's hair. He was sitting in between Alfred's legs, the back of his head resting on the self-proclaimed 'hero's' chest.

"For what?" He tilted his head back, meeting surprisingly sentimental blue eyes.

"This. Everything. Thank you." Focusing on the fireworks, Alfred wrapped his arms tighter around Mattie.

"You're welcome, Al." Matthew chuckled, cuddling up against his lover's chest once more.


End file.
